Twilight's Journey to Beyond the Beyond
by fluxfeathers
Summary: Angered by the band Twilight sets out for Beyond the Beyond, he meets new things new owls. Follow him on his adventure! please R&R Anthela
1. In the sea

_Alright I'm sorry that I got off, I had never really written and posted anything and I kind of have a problem... Anger issues we'll leave it at that. Well here is my new (improved) Fanfic, much different from The Other Side, which I have deleted._

The wind around the great tree lashed wildly and the sun was just setting. The night was streaked with pink and flecked with purple, and the waters of Hoolemere reflected the icy sky, the time of white rain was upon the owls of the great tree.

Twilight stood alone on a branch and plumped his feathers to brace for the cold. It seemed to him that things around the great tree had slowed since Coryn had arrived. The water glistened black as the sun finally slipped away and he sighed.

He knew where he should be, the only place fit for an owl like himself. He had never given much thought to catching coals _or _leaving the tree. But that's how he felt now. He was one to hold a grudge and what the band had said really hurt.

* * *

_The Band sat in their hollow chatting softly, Twilight preening himself. "Twilight, we know that you meant well..." Gylfie began._

_"I don't want to hear it." Twilight hissed. He knew that he should _never ever _attack a ryb, but that new ryb Insight..._

_"He wasn't trying to outdo you." Gylfie explained. "His claws just... accidentaly caught your tailfeathers after you mouthed off._

_Twilight glared at her. "Yea. He lunged across the hollow at me on accident." His voice was coated with sarcasm._

_"If you wouldn't have told him to frink off." Digger chimed in._

_"Whatever! I don't need this, band or not, this has been going on for nights! It was just a tussle."_

_"You tore out five of his primaries!" Soren cried, but Twilight was already flapping out of the hollow._

_

* * *

_

_If they want me to say sorry they've got another thing coming! I'll go to Beyond the Beyond, I'll come back. Some day. _Twilight told himself before launching himself into the wind, he would take a course straight to The Cape of Glaux. Maybe pass through the Barrens and contimplate.

He lashed at the air with his wings, straining to keep his course. He ruffled his icy wings and dove close to the water before rising back up and crashing through the wind, he was making his way to Cape Glaux. The bitter salt struck his face and his third eyelid swiped back and forth back and forth.

He squinted until he could make out the shape of something in the distance. Was it land? There was no time to find out, he just needed to rest. He flapped towards it and when he got close enough to it let out a mad shriek.

It a body. An owls body it was...

_Muhaha cliff hanger, I hope that you enjoy I tried my very hardest on this one.; )_


	2. Bloody sky

_Well I have not been online for some time but I guess that it's time to work on my baby Twilight and his journey. So enjoy!!_

Twilight gaped at the body, his wings like lead, it was one thing to kill an owl but this? The body was mutilated as if burned, the eyes soggy sockets, his gizzard lurched as bile rose in his throat. Disgusting. He back-winged until the body was out of sight and slid through the cold air, his talons clutching nothingness with a fear that he had never known. Death. He had never been scared to die before but just seeing something so . . . so . . . un-earthly, made him want to yarp.

He found a branch around the Spirit Woods and lighted down, his feathers pulled close to his body. He gazed back at the great tree longingly, his eyes straining for the Band. The band?! What was he thinking? He shook his head and squinted again, yellow eyes aglow.

What's that? He looked deep at a bit of gathering mist and blinked at two strangely familiar shapes, two Great Greys. "Mum, Da?" He called tentatively.

They blinked as if they didn't hear him. _My son._ A female voice cooed in his head.

Twilight blinked, mystified. _Mum?_ His voice slided around and resonated off of the walls of his mind.

_It is, your father Dusk and I Neyunvae. _His mother blinked, _we tried to save you. We tried, oh how we tried. _Her voice began to fade, _go my son. _His father's voice whispered, _go._

Twilight was aghast, his parents? He looked around, swiveling his head in search of them. There was nothing, he hunched his wings and tears sparkled in his eyes. All he wanted was his mum and da.

* * *

Twilight let out a low call, pounding the air with his wings, pulling above the terrible cold. It was coming close to the time of the White Rain and he always hated the chill it brought.

He squinted and noted the bloody sky. He was in Beyond the Beyond. He lighted down in an isolated tree and glanced around, clacking his beak as he searched.

He noted owls flying around a volcano, swooping down. Colliers.

_I didn't want to give too much away in chapter two so I paused. A bit dry I suppose but you won't believe chapter three!_

_Anthela_


End file.
